Major Crimes Division/Real LAPD
The Major Crimes Division of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) is responsible for gathering intelligence on criminal organizations, investigating organized crime, providing surveillance support to investigations, and investigating acts of terror and person(s)/group(s) who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. The commanding officer of Major Crimes Division is Captain Robert Long. Sections of the Major Crimes Division Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section The Anti-Terrorism Intelligence Section is responsible for investigations of individuals and groups who may be planning, threatening, financing, aiding/abetting, attempting or performing unlawful acts to further their societal objectives, to influence societal action, or to harass on the basis of race, religion, national origin, or sexual orientation. Analysis Section The Analysis Section is responsible for: * Analyzing intelligence and criminal information; * Establishing patterns of criminal activity and threat assessment; and * Disseminating reports and documents for the purpose of providing assessment, warning, recommendation, and information, in the development of strategy for crime prevention as it relates to terrorism or other major crimes assigned to MCD. Surveillance Support Section The Surveillance Support Section is responsible for: * Providing support to investigations through surveillance operations; and * Gathering intelligence and criminal information through surveillance activity. Criminal Conspiracy Section The Criminal Conspiracy Section is responsible for: * Investigating all bombings, attempt bombings, bomb threats, explosive devices, nuclear, chemical or biological material when used in the commission of a crime, including homicides by bombing, or as it relates to terrorism; * All crimes related to the threat of a bomb; * Investigating selected hate crimes and hate incidents involving explosives, terrorism or arson; * Investigating and/or assisting the Los Angeles Fire Department Arson Unit for arson-related crimes at houses of worship (e.g., a suspicious fire at a church, synagogue, mosque, temple, etc.); and * Investigating crimes of extortion or threats of extortion when the extortion elements involve real or implied reference to explosives or any type of nuclear, radiological, chemical or biological material. Criminal Investigations Section The Criminal Investigations Section is responsible for: * Investigating and arresting individuals involved in criminal activity that may support a criminal network, or that may have a national or international criminal infrastructure; * Assisting entities in the investigation of all kidnappings, extortions and serious felonious crimes when approved; and * Providing tactical surveillance for serious felonious crimes when approved. Organized Crime Section The Organized Crime Section is responsible for: * Collecting and disseminating intelligence information relative to organized crime; * Gathering, recording, and conducting investigations concerning individuals and organizations whose backgrounds, activities, or associates identify them with, or are characteristic of organized crime; * Investigating organized criminal activity whose objective is to influence the entertainment, sports, and adult entertainment industries; * Conducting investigative and enforcement efforts on those individuals, groups, or enterprises involved in major organized criminal activities; * Collecting, recording, maintaining, and disseminating intelligence information relevant to individuals or groups involved in major organized criminal enterprises characteristic of large scale organized crime groups; * Monitoring arson investigations involving suspects, victims, or activities associated with organized crime, and maintaining liaison with the Los Angeles City Fire Department for the purpose of providing information to arson investigators to assist in the investigation of arsons involving members of organized crime; and * Researching proposed and new legislation and developing procedures to assist in maintaining effective organized crime control. Archangel Section The Major Crimes Division also houses the Archangel Section, also known as "Operation Archangel". Operation Archangel is a project developed by the LAPD to identify and protect critical infrastructure and key resources in the L.A. metropolitan area. Its purpose is to defend likely targets against terrorist attacks. Archangel is based upon the guiding principle that local agencies are most knowledgeable about their own critical assets. It is also partnered with the City and County of Los Angeles, the California State Office of Homeland Security, and the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. Notes In the , it is presumed that the fictional Counter-Terrorism Bureau and Criminal Intelligence Division are handling different parts of the real Major Crimes Division's investigative responsibilities. See also * [[Major Crimes Division|Major Crimes Division in the Major Crimes Universe]] Category:Real LAPD Category:Major Crimes Division